How to Rock Fame and Friends
by ZevieFTW
Summary: Stevie's parents are really famous but no one knows. What happens when the gang finds out?
1. Chapter 1

New Zevie story!

Enjoy.

(Stevie POV)

So, I'm here... I'll tell you about my life, it wasn't simple, in fact it was really messy because I have four brothers and my parents are famous and rich. Why would it be a problem? Well it is easy, I don't like to go public, not to premiers or awards or anything involving going out with my parents. It's just to much work, we can't do this or that becarse the paparazzi will take a bad picture. It's exhausting. Thank god paparazzi don't follow us home. A good thing is that in the school nobody knows who are my parents, not that they aren't really famous, no one has ever saw my parents or gone to my house.

-Stevanna Raina Baskara!-

-Yes Mr March?-

-Would you mind answering?-

-Sure 4x + AB = the square root of -4 raised to the 5th power.-

-That's... Correct, pay attention even if you don't need it.-

-Yes Sir.-

As you can see I'm super smart too, I have eidetic memory so life is too easy. Since I have eidetic memory I play a large number of instruments like piano, violin, cello, bass, guitar, key-tar, etc. the bell rings getting me out of my day dreaming, I head to Gravity's 5 table. And hear a squeal of course it has to be Kacey.

(Nobody POV)

Kacey -Guess who ask me to Friday's masquerade ball?-

Stevie -Let me guess... Nelson, no wait better Kevin!-

Kacey -very funny, Dean! He asked me a second ago!-

Stevie -That explains the flowers.-

Kacey -Come on aren't you a little happy about the ball?-

Stevie -Nope, why would I be exited about that?-

Kacey -You're still coming ain't you?-

Stevie -As much as I would want to miss it I can't, we are playing remember?-

Kacey -Great now we need to go to the mall and shop for dresses and hills-

Stevie -No need, my mom bought a dress and hills and made the mask. No need to go to the mall except for work.-

Kacey -Okay... remember we need to change before we perform so no one knows who we were during the whole masquerade.-

Stevie -Just make sure your dresses aren't alike.-

Kacey -By the way who are you going with?-

Stevie -Nobody, I think the whole masquerade is about going anonymous as in nobody should know my identity.-

Kacey -But I though you were going with Zander.-

Stevie -Nope, this isn't a normal dance so we aren't going together. Besides he knows I like to keep it secret if it's a masquerade, he won't ask anyone either. We'll see if we can guess who we were, that's how we always go to the masquerade thingy.-

Kacey -You two are prepared for everything, don't you?-

Stevie -Yes we are, hey guys.-

Zander -What's up girls?-

Kacey -Just getting to know how your "masquerade thingy" worked.-

Zander -Stevie told you? Well we can all do it.-

Kacey -Can't do it, got a date with Dean.-

Zander -Good for you, what about you guys?-

Nelson and Kevin -Sure.-

Stevie -It's weird how you two finish o say everything at the same time.-

Nelson -We're best friends just like you and Zander.-

Stevie and Zander -We don't do that.-

Kevin -Yes, yes you do.-

Stevie -We should decide which songs we're going to play.-

Kacey -Go with Gravity.-

Stevie -Just one? Who are you and what did you do to our egocentric best friend/singer?-

Kacey -Nothing just thought it would be better if each one of us choose a song.-

Kevin -We could make a cover!-

Kacey -What song?-

Kevin -What about "need you now"?-

Kacey -The song is to low for me.-

Zander -Stevie could sing it, she's a great singer!-

Stevie -Right, and pigs fly.-

Nelson -No need for the sarcasm.-

Stevie -Nope.-

Kacey -Come on Steves.-

Stevie -No, final word.-

Zander puts his arm around Stevie and says softly.

Zander -Come on baby, for me? I'll sing with you most of the song.-

Stevie rolls her eyes and says "fine" so that Zander can barely hear it.

Zander -Yes! (Fist bumping the air)-

Kevin -How did he do that?-

Nelson -It's a mystery for everyone.-

The bell rings and they all go to classes. After school they go to the band room, Stevie and Zander getting first.

Stevie -I'm so tired...-

Zander -Why would you be tired if you don't do a thing?-

Stevie -I'm serious Z. I was working late for my science project, and my brothers woke me earlier because they were in a rush.-

Zander hugs Stevie and drops on the coach.

Stevie -What are you doing?-

Zander -Taking a nap with you, remember the time you said I was the most comfortable pillow you've ever had.-

Stevie rolls her eyes knowing she didn't say that but taking a nap anyway, after all she needed one and Zander IS pretty comfortable.

They adjusted a little and ended Stevie on his left side with her head on his chest and Zander's arm around her waist, Stevie would never say it but hearing Zander's heartbeat was the most relaxing thing she had found.

End of first chapter, hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not writing I've had a lot of things, with out anything else the next chapter.

(Stevie POV)

I woke up an our latter after taking Zander's nap, he was laying there so calm, I had to admit it he was kind of handsome. He slowly opened his eyes.

Zander -Hey Steves-

Stevie -Thanks Z, it was a great nap.-

Zander smiled -No problem, I enjoyed it myself.-

Kacey -This is so going to Twitter-

I turn around and see Kacey with her phone towards us, another incriminatory picture of Zander and I as a "couple".

Stevie -Could you please stop with the Zevie thing?-

Zander -What's Zevie anyways-

Kacey -When you two admit you have feelings for each other-

Stevie -it's nothing we were just taking a nap-

Zander -What's Zevie!?-

Kacey -Like a couple does-

Stevie -Kacey I've had a hard day, could you let it go?-

Zander -I'm here! Can someone answer me?!-

Kacey -Zander! Look pretty eyes over there is seeing you-

Zander smiled and got up, Kacey must have saw my face because she was seeing me with knowing eyes.

Kacey -Wait for the masquerade.-

Stevie -He's never going to find out who am I-

Kacey -Well you can let me help-

Stevie -Not a chance, now if you excuse me I've gotta go to class-

It would be amazing if something happens at the masquerade, like a movie or something. I enter class with Mr Meticle, advance math, even that sounds boring. I take out my notebook and start drawing my dress for the masquerade, it's not my kind of dress, it looks like Cinderella's. The bell rings faster than I thought I get up and head to the band room.

Stevie -Hey guys, why don't we start with "Go with Gravity"?-

Kacey -Sure, by the way I saw you talking to Mark-

Stevie -Well he's my lab partner so I think is right for you to say that I need to talk to him-

Zander -Did he ask you to the masquerade?-

Stevie -It really doesn't matter, besides we have our game and it could get ruined by me getting a date-

Zander smiled and nodded, they started the practice and afterwards Zander and Stevie went for ice cream.

Stevie -Did you liked my new motorcycle?-

Zander -How did you even get it?-

Stevie -Told you my memory got me the best of the jobs-

Zander -Yeah, meanwhile I'm working in a garage-

Stevie -Sounds cool besides you know how much I love fast cars-

Zander -I'm working on my own-

Stevie -I've made modifications for my bike too, it made it a lot faster, shame you didn't try the nitro-

Zander -Your mom would have killed me for crashing-

Stevie -Probably-

Zander -I have to work-

Stevie -Guess I'll see you at the masquerade-

Zander -You won't find me-

We smiled and Zander waved goodbye, I got home at 7:39 and not having anything more to do I tried the dress and did my homework. By nine I was already out, two more days for the masquerade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, here we go.**

**I don't own HTR** **or it's characters**

The masquerade was finally here and the members of gravity each was getting ready. Kacey put on a red dress that called down to the floor with a black mask, Kevin wore a simple tuxedo with a white mask, Nelson wore a blue tuxedo with a blue tie and blue mask, Zander wore a pair of dark blue trousers and a black jacket with a red tie and a kerchief with two holes for his eyes, that way Stevie wouldn't be able to find out who he was. Stevie wore a dress that looked just like Cinderella's with a pair of Converse underneath the dress and a white mask. Each of them came on their own, of course Kacey had a date so she showed up with him for Kevin's misfortune, Stevie was brought by her older brother in a big truck he had bought himself. Each of them enter separately specially Zander and Stevie, people were amazed by the dresses and the work each had put on the masquerade it looked beautiful, the gym was covered in Christmas white lights and it seemed they were stars. Zander as always went to flirt with every girl he could trying to find Stevie, Kacey danced with her date who seemed more interested in the blond girl dancing besides them, Kevin and Nelson were trying to get girls to dance with, and Stevie was dancing alone in the center of the gym with at least half of the guys looking at her. Nelson found Grace and smiled.

Kevin -Go talk to her man, I'll be right next to you-

Nelson -Okay I'll do it... or may be not-

Kevin -Come on man, you have had this crush for her for far to long-

Nelson -Fine but you're going to go with me-

Kevin -Yeah, yeah-

Nelson -Okay here we go, Hi Grace!-

Grace -Oh, hi Nelson-

Nelson -I was wondering if you would like to dance with me-

Grace -Sure why not-

Nelson -Yes!-

Nelson fist bumped Kevin and both of them head with their respective girls to the dance floor.

Zander - Where are you?-

-Right here- Someone said behind him.

Zander -Hello, I guess i'm the loser this time-

Stevie -Guess you are-

Zander -You look amazing by the way-

Stevie -Thanks you do to-

A slow song started to sound and Zander got an idea.

Zander said with a vow-Can I have this dance?-

Stevie tried not to blush but failed -Sure-

Zander took Stevie's hand and walk to the dance floor, Zander took Stevie's waist while she took his neck. For a moment it looked like the whole world had stopped for both of them they got closer and closer but before anything could happened the song finished and the magic was over, Stevie moved back but Zander could stole a single kiss from her and afterwards he disappeared in the crowd.


End file.
